The present invention relates generally to powered hair styling devices, and more particularly to attachments for such devices used for assisting the cutting or styling process.
Hair styling devices include powered clippers and trimmers, as well as hair dryers, straighteners, curling irons, hot air brushes, curlers and the like. As is well known in the art, each such device is used for a particular part of the hair styling process. In many cases, attachments are provided for hair styling devices. In the case of hair clippers and trimmers, attachment combs are provided for maintaining the length of cut hair. In the case of hair dryers, attachments are employed for more evenly distributing heat without damaging the hair or scalp.
Diffusers, concentrators, and finger pics are types of hair dryer attachments added to the output end or barrel of a hair dryer. Finger pics, or attachments for hair dryers with finger like projections, have been used for many years. A finger pic allows the user to pick up their hair during the drying process to speed up drying as well as to add body by fluffing the hair. Exemplary hair dryer attachments are disclosed in commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,775,922 which is incorporated by reference.
Hair dryers used daily create heated airflow that removes vitality from a user's hair. Due to this heat and the typical associated brushing and combing used in the drying process, hair becomes brittle, loses its natural oils and shine, split ends develop, as well as other negative hair degrading qualities. A user typically relies upon separate liquid or gel hair additives, including but not limited to moisturizers, vitamins, silicones, oils, herbs, minerals, proteins, fragrances, panthenol, quaternaries, color and the like, collectively referred to here as “conditioners”, that are used upon drying completion or during the drying process. Conditioners are commonly accepted as providing a way for maintaining hair natural and shiny, protecting against other chemicals and holding type products, and for making hair healthier.
This need to repair hair damage done by hair dryers, as well as enhancement to one's hair beauty has resulted in a multi-billion dollar hair supplement business. During the styling process, the user typically applies a dose of conditioner to the hands, rubs the hands together, and then runs the hands through the hair prior to or after drying. The user then needs to wash and dry the hands prior to further drying or other styling. This required procedure adds significant time to the styling process.
The addition of moisture or fragrance to the airflow of a hair dryer has been known for years as well. Moisture has been added to dryers via mechanical means and fragrance has been added via quite a few different methods. Typically, moisture has always been carried via the airstream only. One drawback of such devices is that the conditioner is not uniformly distributed on the hair. Another drawback is that much of the conditioner is wasted in the dryer airflow, thus being unavailable for use by the stylist.
Thus, there is a need for an improved hair styling attachment that more efficiently uses hair conditioners. There is also a need for an improved hair styling attachment enabling the user to obtain greater control over the placement and the amount of hair conditioner applied to the hair. Still another need is for a hair styling device which reduces the time required in the hair styling process.